Closed-loop control circuits are used in technical applications in order to move an actuating element to a predetermined position. By way of example, an electric motor can be used to change a rotation angle of a shaft, wherein a sensor is provided for reading the rotation angle of the shaft. As a function of a predetermined rotation angle and the rotation angle which is determined by the sensor, a control device provides a suitable signal to the electric motor in order to rotate the shaft in such a way that the read rotation angle corresponds to the predetermined rotation angle. The shaft can act on an actuating element, for example in order to influence a variable in another closed-loop control circuit. If the mechanical coupling between the shaft and the actuating element is now damaged, this cannot initially be established on the basis of the sensor signal since the sensor can still be moved to the predetermined rotation angle.